I'll Always Love You
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: Thad has a nightmare about Flint leaving him for someone more outgoing, interesting and sexy. Can Flint reassure Thad that he's perfect that way he is, and that he loves him?  A cute, fluffly Flad one-shot based on admiller's Welcome to Hogwarts stories.


**This is a one-shot based on admiller's AMAZING Welcome to Hogwarts stories.**

**The characters arent mine- theyre all hers. And the idea for this one-shot is from a prompt by almostamber1018 on tumblr who has amazing ideas! :P**

**Im not trying to steal characters or anything I promise- Im just writing about one of my favourite ships. :)**

**Anyways, this is a cute, hurt/comfort Flad one-shot. **

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>Flint woke up to the sound of a muffled whimper. Shaking the sleep from his head he looked around the room, the darkness slowly coming into focus as his mind began to wake up. He went to pull Thad closer to his chest; the two had fallen asleep together in Thad's bedroom talking about what they wanted to do the rest of the summer, when he realized his arms were empty. Even more confused Flint sat up, and he heard another muffled sound from across the room. It sounded like sniffling.<p>

"Pet?"

Another whimper sounded through the room. Flint fumbled in the darkness, finally finding his wand amongst the blankets and books on the floor where they had fallen asleep.

"Lumos." He muttered, brilliant white light shining from his wand now, illuminating the room. He scanned the room with it until he finally caught sight of Thad, curled up in a tight ball across the room. His backside was facing Flint and he was trembling. The sight made Flint's heart stop.

"Thad," Flint whispered into the silent room, scooting over to his boyfriend. "Pet, what's the matter?"

Thad whimpered when Flint put a hesitant hand on his shoulder and Flint felt his heart sink.

"Thad?"

Thad finally turned towards Flint and he took in the sight of him. Red eyes, flushed cheeks, tears rolling down his face. Flint felt his heart break at the sight and Thad let out another pitiful whimper.

"Oh Thad…" Flint muttered, dropping his wand and pulling the boy into his arms who didn't protest. Thad burrowed his face into Flint's chest and he felt the other boy begin to shake with soft sobs, tears soaking through Flint's thin shirt.

"Pet, what's wrong? Please tell me love."

Thad only whimpered again, burrowing his face deeper into Flint, clinging tighter. Flint swallowed a lump in his throat, not knowing what to do.

"What's happened Pet? What is it?"

"It's, I just…" Thad finally spoke now in a soft, shaky voice, breaking down into tears again. "Just hold me, please."

Flint almost cried himself at the raw vulnerability in his voice and held Thad tighter, rubbing his back soothingly, whispering softly to the crying boy in his arms.

"Shhh… It's all right love… Pet, I'm here… I've got you…"

Thad's tears began to slow down at Flint's words, and soon he was no longer shaking, but still clinging tightly to Flint's frame.

"Pet?" Flint said softly, still rubbing the other boys back. "Pet, were gonna have to talk about this."

Thad shook his head, making Flint's heart momentarily melting t the adorable, childish behavior before remembering the gravity of the situation, resuming in comforting Thad. "Come on love. What brought up such a fit?"

Flint could feel the other boy tense in his arms, but his grip tightened when Flint tried to pull away.

"Please pet?"

"I-it's nothing." Thad finally muttered, "Just… just a nightmare."

"About what?"

Flint looked down at Thad, who looked uneasy, biting his lip nervously and blushing.

"Thad, you can tell me anything." Flint reminded him softly, kissing the other boys temple gently. Flint felt Thad sigh, noticing the tears still lingering in his eyes.

"I just… We were both in Hogsmede together, at the Three Broomsticks. A-and I went to get drinks but when I went back to the table you were there with…"

"With?" Flint prompted, heartbroken when he saw Thad once again dissolve into tears.

"You were with s-some other guy a-and you… you two were kissing and… t-touching and I just… You broke up with me. Y-you said that h-he was more interesting and outgoing and s-sexy and I was just boring old Thad and I just… you just kept kissing him a-and…"

Thad burst into tears at that point and Flint pulled him close to his chest, hugging him tightly again.

"Oh Thad…" He muttered holding him close, blinking back his own tears. "It's okay love, it was just a dream… It was only a dream…"

"It just felt so real." Thad whispered helplessly, burying his face again. "I-I thought you had really left me because I'm-" Thad stopped talking, sobbing out loud once again.

"Oh Thad." Flint began, pulling away much to Thad's protest to look into his eyes. "Thad look at me." Thad met Flint's eyes, still crying, but entrapped by Flints intense gaze.

"Thad, I am never going to leave you, okay? _Never_. I love you. I'll always love you."

Thad began to shake his head a bit, as if he didn't believe Flint.

"Thad please, please believe me. I love you."

"I know." Thad whispered brokenly. "I love you too. But Flint…" He trailed off, biting his lip again. "W-what if one day you do meet someone who's more interesting than me, or more sexy-"

"Impossible." Flint said simply. Thad was shocked at the honest conviction in his voice. "Thad, you are the most… the most important person in my life. You're amazing. Honestly, you're the most interesting, brilliant person I've ever met. I feel like I could talk to you forever. You're just… you're so smart, and kind, and loving and you just... I just love you so much." Flints voice began to waver with emotion near the end of his speech and Thad cried harder, clinging to Flint again.

"Not to mention just how amazing you are. You're adorable, and sweet, and you're so brave. You know how to stick up for not only yourself but also your friends. You're just an amazing person, Thad. Not to mention how unbelievably beautiful and _sexy_ you are, my little wildcat." He teased near the end, making Thad blush, but a small smile finally lit up his face.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you Thad, okay? I love you. So much. And I don't plan on stopping ever. Okay?"

Thad was silent for a moment, looking down at the floor before finally meeting Flint's gaze, eyes still teary.

"D-did you really mean all that?"

"Yes." Flint said simply, making Thad bite his lip and his eyes tear up again. This time however, he didn't look away.

"Flint?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." He whispered before suddenly straddling Flints lap and attacking his lips with his own, Flint letting out a noise of surprise as Thad began kissing him passionately, holding Flint tight against him.

Flint loved his gentle, adorable, beautiful Thad with all his heart, but _damn_, did he love his wildcat.

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you enjoy it Flad shippers? :P<strong>

**I hope you did! Reviews are always welcomed!**

**And if for some reason youve stumbled across this without first reading admiller's Welcome to Hogwarts, I suggest you do! It's in my favourites! :D**


End file.
